


Not The End

by RayneSummer



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, drug use and stuff from the original fic, i can at least give fiction of fiction an Ending pls and thank, i hate aus why did this happen, i wrote the notes before the fic and now i'm kindof stunned idk how i put so much into this, they'll be okay always, this is a very short fix-it/AU for a fic purely for my own reasons, this is for all the BadTM fics i read that haunt me now, update there's a second chapter for any and all bad fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: Another ending where Craig is in time.Chapter 2: a fluffy ending for all the Sad Bad and Mad fics you could read. They're okay. Forever and always.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 17





	1. Not The End

**Author's Note:**

> I read this fic and it fucking haunts me now and I desperately need a fix-it bc they belong together forever and it's fiction I can do what I want
> 
> This is also bc I went through the ENTIRE C/T ao3 tag for no reason and found a Few good ones in exchange for constant dissociation from reading, triggers bc I'm stupid, and heartwrenching pain from death fics that were Not Necessary in my opinion.  
> So I need at least one happy ending from your stupid problem future fics
> 
> bc in actual fact they live together forever in a loving and supportive relationship and get all the treatment they need and are Fine amen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a fix it for a fic I never want to see again but will always remember

Craig returned home to an almost horrific sound he had no idea how to place.

It was earlier than usual, because something had felt wrong, off, and he couldn't focus. He hadn't stopped to think or pick up anything from the store though they needed shopping since Tweek was... sick. That was the official excuse.

_Tweek._

At the thought of his husband, home alone for the whatever day in a row, Craig moved. He threw down everything in his hands and took the stairs two at a time, the odd sound getting louder and filling him with terror despite not knowing what it was exactly.

The bathroom door was locked, or shut tight. The sound was louder, more desperate, but growing weaker. 

Craig shoved at the door. "Tweek? Tweek?!"

The sound was fading out, defining itself as a coughing and choking and desperation for help.

He put his shoulder to the door and threw his whole weight against it, an absolute feeling of dread and finality trying to turn his body to ice as he fought to keep feeling in his limbs, keep trying to get the barrier between life and death open.

It fell back with a bang on the wall and the site of his life partner lying on the bathroom floor, twitching nothing like he ever had, nothing like he should, with liquid dribbling down to the floor from his mouth.

Craig moved to action, not caring about anything else in that second than the possibility of spending the rest of his life without the man in front of his eyes.

He moved in the small space, on his knees in a second, not caring what was on the floor. He practically shoved Tweek's vulnerable body over onto its side, face almost to the cold uncaring tiles, and when that didn't heed immediate results, he used one hand to steady Tweek's closest shoulder and the other to thump his back with a frantic strength that almost matched the panicked fast beating of his heart.

Nothing happened for a precious second, Craig's eyes wild with fear as he gazed at Tweek's pale face, lips tinged blue, eyes mostly closed, awfully silent and still - Tweek was never still.

Then he started coughing, still unconscious but his body aware enough to eject the bile climbing up his throat now gravity was helping, but Craig didn't stop until the choking and wheezing stilled into a puddle of vomit on the floor and Tweek took in a rattling breath.

Craig took a deep breath of his own, unaware he had been holding it until his husband could breathe again.

He lowered his shaking hand to Tweek's back to rub gentle circles where he had been hitting, forcing himself to tear his gaze away from Tweek's still pale, but thankfully alive, body to glance around the room.

A mug. That was all he needed.

All his heart told him to stay but he knew if he didn't do the next part too, the first part wouldn't mean anything. In the hardest move he ever made, Craig tore himself aware from his husband's prone body on the cold bathroom floor and ran without looking back, knowing he wouldn't be able to do it if he looked for a moment longer.

At lightening speed, he flew into the kitchen, going precisely for what he needed. He threw opened a cupboard with enough force to almost tear the handle off and grabbed the item he needed, swirling around to snatch a mobile - it didn't matter whose - from the dining table and ran at full speed back upstairs, almost tripping in his haste and fear to make sure it wasn't too late, not yet, not yet.

In under 30 seconds Craig was back, knelt only very slightly more calm than before. He fumbled with the item in his hand and grit his teeth as he dragged the Narcan from its packaging, eyes flickering between Tweek's porcelain face and the item in his shaking hands.

Having already read the instructions the couple of days since he'd brought it, he wasted no time in bringing the thing up to his husband's nose and manipulating it to release its chemical or whatever the hell it was.

Tweek barely reacted to the feeling or movement, one eye twitching ever so slightly in a reflex as Craig removed the empty bottle thing.

He threw it to one side, not paying attention and grabbed his husband's wrist with the same hand, the other groping next to him for the mobile phone that had been dropped upon coming back.

Without looking away from the slight and shallow rise and fall of his lover's chest, he dialled the emergency number and held the phone to his ear, using the other shaky hand to maneuverer into position with fingers against Tweek's wrist, desperately searching for the confirmation he needed to know there was still a chance, still a chance.

The operator answered as a sluggish, weak, and irregular pulse beat faintly against Craig's fingers, faltering and fluttering but _there._

Still a chance.

"I need an ambulance, immediately. My husband is passed out in a pool of his own vomit that I only just came home early enough to stop him choking on and I don't know what or how much he took but I gave him Narcan and he needs help, right now."

The voice on the other side droned about address and number and Craig gave the information in the same monotone voice, not allowing any emotion.

"His pulse is all over the place and he's barely breathing, just hurry the fuck up. This isn't his fault, I should have done more..."

Craig trailed off, gritting his teeth against allowing anything other than impassiveness into his voice as the operator went out about how it clearly isn't his fault, and to stay on the line, and he did his best, and blah blah blah, and he could continue the conversation but he needs to concentrate on the whisper of his husband's breathing and the slight beating against his fingers, dug into Tweek's wrist enough to bruise.

"Just hurry the fuck up," he instead says again, and drops the phone back on the uncaring, cold, bathroom tile.

Instead, he waits for the sound of sirens and rubs a hand on his husband's back, the other holding the man's wrist as though his life depended on it. Almost as quiet and inaudible as Tweek's whispering breaths are, Craig begins a mantra of his own, words barely registering, just needing to be said.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Tweek, I know you didn't mean it but I just need you here, I need you and I love you and I... I can't." He dares to squeeze his eyes shut for half a second, still holding back emotion he won't let release until he knows he did enough to let it out. "I love you, honey, please don't leave me. I won't blame myself as long as you don't, I swear, as long as you get through this we will work together and we will get through it, I promise you."

He can heart sirens approaching now, the shrill noise getting louder, and whether Tweek can hear or not, his eyes are twitching slightly.

Craig takes another deep breath, bringing the hand holding Tweek's wrist to his own face, kissing his husband's knuckles as the faint beat continues to flutter against his fingers, nonetheless still going, still going.

"I'm sorry. I love you so much, babe. Please. We'll get through this. Why did you do it though? Why?" He murmurs against Tweek's hand, unable to stop himself asking as tears begin forming in his eyes against his will.

As soft and quiet as his shallow breathing, there comes an answer like a slight wind. "I don't know. I'm... sorry. I love you."

Three short sentences, but if Tweek is aware enough to breathe those words, Craig can believe they might be okay. He let a tear fall as he brushed a strand of hair from his husband's sweaty face, sirens reaching outside their house. They would be okay. They could get through this, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch.
> 
> it's just a dream?
> 
> anyway I read a lot of fics in my stupid excursion to find good ones and several heart-wrenching, but this one.. just almost broke me. and since this is fiction of fiction, I need my own fiction of that fiction of fiction to console myself. okay good.


	2. Never The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually, fuck everything. They are fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a response to all the Bad Sad and Mad fics I read in my stupid excursion. This is fiction and they are fine.

Craig woke with a start.

His dreams had been full of terrors and horrors he didn't think he would imagine. The storylines of the nightmares swirled in his head as he struggled to wake into the real world.

( Tweek thinking they'd reached a 'happy ending' and asking him if he'd be okay before stepping off a bridge... Craig getting hit my a car, leaving Tweek just before he was to propose... Tweek accidently overdosing and Craig not being there to save him... Craig moving without saying anything, only to reappear years later but still... Tweek leaving Craig... Craig leaving Tweek... Either or both ending it as a result... Tweek dying of a caffeine/drug heart attack and Craig lasting the summer as a shell before taking his and Tweek's pills, so at least they could be together forever, wherever they wanted after their friends spread both their ashes around the country in a final road trip... 

That one was the best of a bad ending, at least. But still not good. )

Anyway.

Craig sighed, the thoughts slowly leaving him as his eyes and mind adjusted to the room in front of him, drifting from the painted walls to his boyfriend, slightly curled up next to him in the bed. Tweek shifted slightly, frowning ever so slightly in his sleep as he located Craig's arm again and snuggled more into the other's warm body.

They were okay. And the future would bring what it will, but they would face it together and do all they could to make it their own.

Sure, they argued, and struggled together and separately, because nothing was perfect. But they always returned to each other and talked, and calmed, and understood that they belonged together to face whatever the world had.

With another sigh, Craig settled back down, inching even closer to his life partner.

So maybe they would be okay alone in some circumstances. That wasn't the point. _They belonged together_ , and that was enough to survive short periods of time away, so both of them could do their best in this life, and to reconcile after arguments, ridiculous or serious, and to survive something happening to the other, because they had equal support and love for each other. Sometimes one needed that more than the other, but it always balanced out.

Whatever it was, rehabilitation, treatment, medication - they would always be there for each other, an equal supportive and loving relationship. And they might struggle sometimes, but that was what life was about. They would always return to this.

Realising the same thoughts were just chasing each other round his head as sleep again tugged at him, Craig moved to kiss Tweek's forehead, releasing his worries in favour of this reality.

The slight pressure caused Tweek to flutter open one eye a crack, barely awake but alert enough to just be there.

"Mmm. Craig? You okay?" He murmured, closing his eye again and tucking his head until his boyfriend's chin as a point of contact, but not drifting back off without an answer.

Craig thought about the futures they could have, and decided, as he always had, to not care right now. After all, caring about something other than his boyfriend and guinea pig had led him to Peru one time, and that had been enough out of control adventure.

He smiled against blonde hair and closed his eyes too.

"I'm okay, honey. We're okay. Love you." He punctuated the three short and quiet sentences with another kiss into the crazy blonde hair.

Tweek sighed in contentment, happy to slip back into sleep now, pressed comfortably against his boyfriend's warm, solid body. Always there. Always caring.

"Good." He pressed a kiss against the closest bit of skin he had, Craig huffing a silent laugh as Tweek's lips pecked his chest. "Love you too. Always."

The two lay there, curled together, both warm and alive. Slowly, sleep claimed them again, lulling both away into different dreams, but still connected together in this reality. Arms encasing each other as though they could take away all the bad life could offer, though that could help lead to the good. Together, quietly, lying in that room. Tomorrow would bring what it would. They would face it.

Who knew if fate and destiny existed. But if it did, it was for them. Soulmates, too. If any of that existed, it was all for them. Craig and Tweek. Tweek and Craig. Forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is but it's here for me and anyone else who needs it. I take fiction too seriously, as evidenced by many things, including this story and also this reply:  
> https://fanfictin.tumblr.com/post/190386040970/i-should-have-just-reblogged-this-with-a-reply
> 
> anyway this is fiction and everyone can do what they like and what I like is this, the end. thank.

**Author's Note:**

> this is Necessary and they are Fine, pls and thank


End file.
